True Love at First Sight?
by Awesomenessest-girl
Summary: Alex Russo,an 'ordinary' teen finds true love with The worlds favorite Rockstar,Nate Gray.Both Nate and his brother Shane fight over her heart.Secrets are told and road trips are made.*Story one,On the Road is sequel*
1. True Love at first sight?

AN: This is my second story sorry for any mess-ups that will be in the story I don't like doing spell check because it takes to long

**AN: Heyyy so me and my friend are going to take turns writing chappies so enjoy our imaginations !!**

**Chapter ONE: True Love at First Sight? **

"**MOM I'M GOING OUT!"15 year old Alex Russo called to her Mom walking outside.**

"**Ok but don't forget to…"Alex's Mom,Theresa said calling Alex telling her to clean up.**

"**Yeah Ok I will Whatever!"Alex Answered Back to her Mom not knowing what she was told.**

**Alex walks outside and notices that Charlie is not at his stand.**

"**Where's Charlie?"Alex asked curious because he wax never there.**

"**Oh he went to the bank to give some candy and when I say candy I mean"**

"**Yeah I know we've been through this many times,He went to the bank to deposit some Money"Alex said pondering at some magazines of Connect Three taking a quiz.**

"**You know you have to buy that to use it."**

"**Oh whatever,how much is it?"Alex asked paranoyed**

"**Eight dollars and a kiss"**

"**Eight dollars and a swiss I'll be right back."Alex said as the ran inside to get some cheese.**

**Alex came out of the sandwich shop with some swiss cheese in her hand,still holding on to the magazine that she currently held.**

"**Ok here"Alex said as the handed him the Swizz cheese and half the money.He started counting them and notices.**

"**Hey this is only four dollars"He said angery because he was ripped off.**

"**Ok then if you want it…"Alex said taking the cheese tearing it in half into piece of four.**

"**Here you go!Enjoy!!"Alex said walking away while she took another magazine leaving him with cheese in his hand.**

**Alex kept looking at the Connect three magazine reading that they were coming to New York on a secret flight."Oooh SCANDULOUS!"The typer from the magazine said,"Will they be caught on their flight?Text us now at 70070 and tell us You've spotted the 3 for our new issue Love At First Sight"**

"**Omg "Alex said,"Of course they are gunna get caught, every single girl in the United states Love them" **

**Alex kept walking and turned right heading to the Yogurt Place.She just needed a about one more block when…..**

"**Ow!"Alex yelled running into a stranger with Very familiar face.**

"**Oh Im so sorry"The boy said in a sweet tone of voice.**

"**Well next time watch where you're going!"Alex said angery because the Connect Three Mag fell down Where she was reading about paramore for the 'Other' part of the magazine.**

"**Oh so you like Connect three?"The boy said **

"**Uhmmmmm NO, I only bought this magazine because of paramore**

"**Oh well then…"The boy said pulling Alex into an alley **

"**What are you doing?"Alex said unkind to him**

**The boy removed his hat appearing to be non-other than Nate Gray himself.**

"**Sorry I guess I wasn't looking where I was going and sorry that our music is not your type "Nate said to Alex**

"**Oh Whatever" Alex said turning around to leave having Nate stand there in the middle of an alley alone by himself.**

**Alex started to text Mitchie about what she was doing in Cali for summer so far.**

**Asking if mitchie had seen any cute boys there when suddenly…..**

"**OW!"Alex said again running into another boy **

"**God!I'm starting to think today is not my day" Alex said frustarated.**

"**Oh I'm sorry that was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going"he said apologizing to Alex**

"**Oh its ok"She said**

"**I guess things happen for a reason right?"Alex said**

**The boy looked around to make sure that no one was near or coming.He took off his hat appearing to be SHANE GRAY.**

"**I guess they do"Shane said to alex flirting with her.**

"**Your shane gray?Wow I guess I found my answer.."Alex said pulling out her cell about to type in the number when….**

"**Do you guys like it when your followed a lot?"Alex said to shane**

"**Uhmm not really it freaks Nate out."Shane said **

"**Oh ok then"Alex said taking her cell and putting it away.**

**Shane reaches for the magazine shes holding with was now covered in **

**Cheese?Nacho Cheese?**

"**Oh look at this"he said holding up the cheesy magazine while Alex was now covered in cheese.**

"**Oh great…"Alex said not so happy**

"**Come on lets go to that yogurt place its right around the block we can wash you off there." Shane said caring for Alex.**

"**Ok" Alex said as they walked over to the YoGo Berry .**

"**Uhmm excuse me miss where is the bathroom? Shane asking not realizing he wasn't wearing his Disguise!**

"**Over there to the left "The lady said about to turn around and when she did…..**

_**Smooch**_

"**Ok I will leave you two alone…"The lady said kind of digusted.**

"**Alex??What??"Shane said**

"**Your disguise!If that lady saw you she would be on the floor 2 seconds flat having a bunch of screaming girls follow you.**

"**Oh well….Thanks I guess…."Shane said**

"**Its ok It was fun"Alex said walking away to the restroom.**


	2. Oh why hello there

AN: Ok , So thank you for adding my stories to your favorites

**Hey sorry and thanks for the reviews!I know I only got 3 but it felt good for ppl to say they liked me story ******** So once again thanks and if if get 7 reveiws I will update faster.Maybe even 2 chappies ******** oohhhh Enjoy!1 more thing sorry other chappie was so short but NVM ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 2:Oh why hello there.**

**They next day Alex went down stairs to the sandwich shop to start her shift. She kept thinking about how Shane was a great kisser even though he was surprised by it. And kept thinking about Nate how sad he looked when he left her.She kept thinking about it for ever. When ever she took an order she would say 'how are you Shane',or I'm sorry about yesterday Nate I was so rude. When she did that…**

**It ended like this.**

"**How are you Shane?" Alex asked petrified by her thoughts.**

"**Umm my name is Bill and I've been waiting for about 45 minutes for a sandwich here!"**

**And then he would walk out taking his drink with whatever appetizer it was.**

"**Honey can you go to the back and get more plates?" Theresa asked Alex**

"**Umm yea sure mom. " Alex answered back.**

**Alex went to the back of the kitchen and got more plates. About five minutes later Alex came back to the front and saw…..**

"**Alex!" Shane said, as he ran up to her.**

"**Oh why Hello there" Alex said to Shane flirtatiously.**

"**Oh hello to you too." Shane said flirting back.**

**Alex turns her head a little to the right and sees Nate playing with his little brother Frankie,Nate turns his head to look at Alex, she quikly turns back to Shane.**

"**I hope he didn't notice." Alex whispered.**

"**What?" Shane asked?**

"**Oh nothing "Alex said**

"**Oh hes so cute and nice"Alex thought about Nate"But then Shane is so HOT"**

"**So umm Alex I've been thinking…"Shane said"Do you wanna go out on Friday?"**

"**YES!,I'd like that"Alex said extremely happy.**

**Right when Shane asked Alex..Nate got sad.**

"**I have to use the restroom"Alex heard Nate said.**

**ALEX POV **

**Obviously he's not going to use the bathroom.**

"**Ok cool,So I'll pick you up here at eight?"Shane asked**

"**Yes that'd be great"I replied.**

"**So I'll see you later?"Shane asked staring into my eyes.**

"**Yea see you then"I said and right when we were about to lock lips..**

"**SHANE we're leaving"Mrs.Jonas said.**

**OMG just to let you know I hate stories that say papa j or whatever for the jonas's parents.IT DRIVES ME BANANAS!**

**Now on with the story while I eat my rice pudding.**

"**Bye Alex"Shane said super close to my face.**

"**Bye Shane…"I replied about to pull him in a little closer..when BAM!**

"**OW!"Shane and I both said as we hit heads.**

"**HAHAHAHAH"Justin said laughing.**

"**Oh!Good one!"Max said cheering him on.**

"**Oh just wait till I get you guys back for this."I said in ager but sweetly because Shane was right there.**

"**Haha"Shane said"She's going to get you haha"**

"**Not If I get you first…"I said devishly.**

"**What?"Shane asked**

**I pulled him in and kissed him.It was the perfect kiss ever.It lasted about 30-37 seconds but it was still great.And YES I counted how long ********.**

"**Shane dude come on"Kevin said while Shane pulled away about to leave.**

**Shane left without saying Goodbye because we had said it too many times.It's like her read my head.I could tell he was think'Wow..that was amazing'just with the look on his face.**

**I turned towards Max and Justin who were making kissy noises and 'oh I LOVE u shane' stuff.**

"**Know which one of you made me hit my head?"I asked about to make them regret what they did.**

"**Umm….HE DID IT!"they both said pointing at eachother.**

"**Doesn't matter because either way I'm going to get you both back!"I said while walking upstairs to get ready for my date .**

**Yeah I know it's a little early to get ready but hey.I have a lot of stuff to do,I mean come on!Im going out with shane gray!**

_**Several hours later ……..**_

**The doorbell rang at exactly 8 on the dot.I walked over to the door wearing a black halter top with a purple tank over it with stripes,for bottoms It was a black skirt with jeans,and With my favorite shoes.But most important I had my purse which had everything I would need to make the date perfect.For example it had the spell book.Oh and lipgloss for you know what…and much more fantastic things.**

**I was surprised that none of my family members had gone downstairs to answer the door.Especially dad,so I waiting a few seconds looked around and..**

**Opened the door seeing Shane holding a rose…..Awww how sweet.**

"**Here. This is for you."Shane said handing me the rose.**

"**Thanks ********"I said sweetly.**

"**Hope you don't mind a limo and people chasing us.."Shane said sad,but yet intended with happiness.**

"**No its ok no problem at all"I said.**

**We walked outside and into the limo.Shane started talking to me and telling me tons of jokes and what happened on tour.**

"**So really?"I said amused.**

"**Yup I once got my head stuck in a tambourine."Shane said holding his laughter.**

**After awhile I swear we'd been in the limo for hours.At least it felt like it.**

"**We're here."The limo driver said in a deep voice.**

"**Umm shane.."I said.**

"**Yeah Alex?Shane said.**

"**Where are we?Well that's easy,can't you tell?We're in Chicago.**

"**What?"I asked.**

"**Just kidding!"Shane said staring at because I was about to have a heart attack."We're just a few miles away from Waverly Place.**

"**Ok."I said staring around at the strangely looking restaurant.**

**We walked in getting millions of pictures from the paparassi.**

**(NO IDEA HOW TO SPELL THAT.)We where then seated.**

**Sorry I ended it terrible!It's just that its so long!!But The next chappie will be a special one!Just review so you will get it faster!!And I don't care if you review more than one time per chappie its fine.So hurry up and review!I'll check on 10208 for reviews at about …….4 or 5 pm where I am.Till then BYE!**


	3. OMG

AN: Ok , So thank you for adding my stories to your favorites

**Hey………I got 3 more reviews I think.Thanks and I personally don't like it alex and shane either.But you will find out who gets who and who gets out.Woops…..**

**I've said to much.**

**R&R!!I wont go on with the story unless I get 4-5 reveiws on this chappie.**

**SO PLZ!!BC I WANT TO UPDATE I LOVE THIS!!**

**Anyway ENJOY!!**

**Oh and sry I always 4get to take off bold its cus I read it better with it on tell me if I should leave it on or off for future chappies.**

**NOW ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 3:O.M.G**

_**Ping!**_

**Alex just got an im from her bf Mitchie.**

"**Ugh!!"Alex said"God don't people understand the word beauty-sleep?Or do NOT disturb?**

**Alex got off of her bed and went to her phone.Obviously it was a text from mitchie because Mitchie was always bored.**

'**Hey alex omg!have you read todays people magazine and Pop!Ur on the front page titled as Shanes Mystery Girl!Go buy a mag right now or else!'Alex read from her phone.**

**Alex threw her phone on the floor getting black sweat pants and a sweater to cover her pj top.She ran down stairs brushing her hair into the Sub Station running out the door.**

"**Well your up earl…"Justin said as Alex slammed the door outside.**

"**Frankie,a pop and people magazine now!"Alex said rushing the boy.**

**Frankie handed her the magazine leaning in for a kiss(What a retard!lol)**

"**Umm…what are you doing?"Alex asked in curiosity.**

"**What?if your not going to pay me then I atleast deserve something"He said.**

"**Pshhh yeah right."alex said handing him 3 dollars and a rock..(What??lol)**

**She walked away into the sub station to the counter reading the headlines that they printed from last night pics of Shane and Alex's connected arms.**

"**Shane gray get a girlfriend?Who is the **_**mysterious**_** girl?Has Shane gray,Connect three star,**_**connected**_** with her?Know her text now and win the new issue for tomorrow with your name on it!SEND TO:77082"Alex read outloud.**

"**Alex's got a boy friend alex's got a boy friend!"Max kept yelling over and over.**

"**Oh shut up!"Alex said"If mom and dad hear you then….lets just say they wont beable to hear you anymore if you say it one more time….**

"**Oh no Max!Thats way worse!RUN AWAY!"Justin yelled at max making a scene because people were just coming in…**

**Well not anymore…..**

**JOE JONAS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT!!**

_**A FEW HOURS LATER IT WAS 2:23 PM**_

**Alex has been testing Shane all day she was just about to meet up with him as Yogo Berry where they had their'True Love at First Sight'Moment.Even though it wasn't the 'First Sight' they still iked it that way.**

_**At Yogo Berry……**_

_**Shane POV Shane POV Shane POV**_

"**OMG!!"Shane said Frustarated."Where is she?She said she'd meet me here at 2:30."**

**Alex POV**

"**OMG!!Mom please let me go!!Shane's going to think Im blowing him off!"**

"**No Alex not until you tell me what I told you to do the other day."Theresa said.**

"**Umm……Clean my room?"**

"**Ahhhhhh Wrong….."**

"**UGH!!MOM!!please Let me go!"Alex Begged.**

"**NO"Theresa said"Not until you tell me alex"**

"**Umm…..** **Cashmearus Appearus!"Alex said for the disappear and reappear ten feet away.**

**Alex was now right outside of YoGo Berry.**

"**Wow that worked way better than dad said it would…"Alex said**

**Alex walked into Yogo Berry seeing that there was a rose in the trash with Alex's name on it.**

**She read the rose'Dear Alex I know I've barely know you but do you wanna be my girlfriend?**

**Alex looked around to see if shane was still there.He wasn't….Alex immediately got out her cell and texted shane saying 'Yes'.**

**SHANE IS THE WEIRD LITTLE LOOKING WAY OF LETTERS OK?**

_**What do you mean yes?**_

**Yes I'll be your girlfriend!She texted back.**

_**Really?**_

**Of course I like you a lot too!**

_**Ok meet me at the Denny's restaurant.Are you hungry?**_

**Yeah I'll c u there.Bye**

_**Bye**_

**After Like 10 minutes Alex was in front of The denny's restaurant Shane was just arriving in his limo.**

"**Hey!"Said a mysterious voice**

"**Hey how are you?"Shane said giving her a kiss on the lips.**

"**Fine n u?" the girl said.**

**Alex stopped in awe watching shane kissing some slut.**

**ALEX POV**

**O.M.G!!What is he doing!He JUST asked to be my boyfriend.WTF is she doing to him??OMG he is gunna pay BIG TIME!**

**I walked away not even glancing back to see if he was throwing his tounge into hers.It was too disguistiung.**

**GOD!!Shane was an ahole…….Sorry for my language…..SORRY FOR SMALL CHAPPIE ILL WRITE IN TO MORNING 2MORRO BEFORE SCHOOL!**

**Love u ppl and thanks for nice reviews hopefully I get more than 10 : )**


	4. Pouring my Heart Out

AN: Ok , So thank you for adding my stories to your favorites

**Okay so I got what two reviews?Ok ppl come on I know your reading this because you add me to your favorite whatever it is ….but cant you atleast take time to nice 'nice job 'or whatever?It gives me a reason to actually continue the story.**

**It makes me happy ******

**But if I don't get 4 more reviews then I wont continue the story…… so hopefully this isn't the last chappie : (**

**Enjoy ….**

**Chapter 4:Pouring my Heart Out**

**ALEX POV**

Ugh….I couldn't take it!Just while I was leaving I just HAD to turn around!Dont blame me…..I was just curious…..But still….God!

How can people be so disguisting?Well its not like I haven't done that….macking…..just NOT in public But gross!Who would do it in public!

I was still walking home with my head down…All of a sudden I see Nick talking to some little girl.she looked about 6 or 7..He was really sweet..

He picked a flower and gave it to her….She took though even though she had no idea who he was…But it looked like she knew she could trust him even if she didn't know him…

**NATE POV**

I picked a little flower and gave it to this little girl.Took off my sunglasses and she saw my face taking the flower.

I noticed that Alex was watching me without looking over.I could just feel her presence some how…..

"You see that girl over there?"I asked the little girl.

"Yes I do,she's really pretty.."She replied..

"Do you think I should go out with her?"I asked.

"Yea cuz she looks sad.."

"Thanks for the help"

"Your welcome!"the little girl said skipping away.

Nate walked over to Alex.

"Are you okay?"He asked.

"Umm yeah im fine…"She replied with her voice craking.

"You sure?Because it seems like somethings bothering you."He said.

"Okay..So something is but why do you care?Your just some guy from Connect Three that apparently seems like your stalking me….."Alex said getting mean…

"Well one:Im not stalking you.two:I happen to know you're dating my brother and he always does something wrong... You wanna go get some coffee?"He asked sincere.

"Yeah I'd like that…"She said walking away with him.

_About 30 minutes later………_

"So that's why you were so upset?"Nate asked

"Yeah…I cant believe I was that stupid to go ahead and trust someone I knew for what?20 minutes?I mean I know ive only know you for maybe…..what a day?a couple hours?But theres just something I see in you…."Alex said almost starting to blush.

"Well maybe because Im way better than shane haha"he replied.

"Well maybe you are…"Alex said picking up her coffee walking out the door.

**NATE POV**

Ok so atleast I know im better than Shane.And I think she has a problem on walking out on people….

**OK!!So this chapter was really short but Im tired!School is such a pain right now,AND here is some info on alex when she s with nate.**

_**When ever shes with nate she shows her sensitive side some of it atleast!**_

_**But with shane she acts normal but she and nate are meant to be.**_

_**HERES A POLE OR WHATEVER PPL CALL IT!**_

_**For next chappie if I do continue I need some help….**_

_**I need…..:**_

_**A beta reader(btw what does that even mean!!)im gunna think it means someone that helps me write the story than if not I need someone to write a new chappie for me and I will revise it and put it on here.**_

_**Now I need an idea for new chappie heres the pole or pool pollke or whatever!**_

**a)Alex walks uo to nate and starts making out with him**

**b)alex yells at shane and breaks up and finds the slut and kicks her Booty lol**

**c)next chappie is all nates pov and goes on a date with alex(details will be included)**

**d)Mitchie comes back and gets with shane but gets pissed at him and does (fill in the blank…and NO it cant be sucide)**

**e)MAKE SOMETHIN UP!details plz : )**


	5. Making Out

AN: Ok , So thank you for adding my stories to your favorites

**OK I don't care anymore if I get the type of reviews I want and angel11025 thanks for idea but how can I do that if Mitchie's in California? I would do it but it wouldn't make enough sense but don't worry there's plenty of drama coming in the next 5-6 chapters. Want the exclusive for next chappies?? Send me a review asking for it and I will message u oh yeah and thanks for telling me what u want to happen so thanks for the idea cute rockstar101 I will add it in.**

**Anyway please enjoy the chappie.**

**Chapter 5: Making out.**

**ALL NATES POV**

**It was the next day about 2 pm .I was waiting in my front yard for Alex to call me. Before she left she gave me her number and said she'd call at 2pm on the dot. What if she was just toying with my mind?**

_**RING ! RING !RING!**_

**Oh!! It must be Alex!**

"**Hello? ! " I answered excited.**

"**Hey! Nate we're at Famous Dave's are you sure you didn't want to come?"**

"**Alex?" I asked confused.**

"**What whos Alex? Dude its Shane." Shane replied.**

"**Oh ok Well I guess I'll come now then"**

"**Dude is you ok? Wait a minute ……are you talking about Alex?? Alex Russo?" Shane asked curious.**

"**Umm…"**

"**Dude that's the girl I'm dating but she hasn't called me ever since like two days ago. Do you know if something's wrong with her?**

"**Well wouldn't you like to know Mr. Player."**

"**Dude what the hell are you talking about"**

"**Alex told me. She saw you kissing some slut"**

"**How would she know. I was at Denny's"**

"**Because! You asked her to meet you at Denny's" I said getting angry**

"**Ooops …"**

"**What do you mean oops?" I asked getting confused..**

"**Well before I met Alex.. I was still dating Taylor"**

"**Dude you CHEATED ON BOTH OF THEM?"I yelled into the phone.**

"**Well not really I was going to break up with Taylor but she started making out with me once I got there" Shane said**

"**Well whatever I'm expecting a call from Alex." I said pissed off.**

"**WHAT? Then she's cheating on me!" Shane said **

"**No she's not because she's too upset to date anyone and I think she's going to call you at what??Around 5pm so id keep my phone lines open if I were you.Later Shane"I said hanging up on him.**

**Right when I hang up…..**

_**How does she know that you **_

_**Love her**_

_**How do you show her you love **_

_**Her**_

_**How does she know that you really, really truly love her**_

**Alex was calling.It was her ringtone.She told me a wrote a song and posted it on youtube after that she got a million hits from it.Everyone was in love with it.**

_**It's not enough to take**_

_**The one you love for**_

_**Granted**_

_**You must remind her or**_

_**She'll be inclined to say**_

**My heart stopped I felt like I was hit with a bulldozer.Alex was an amazing singer.**

**How do I know he **

**Loves me**

**How do I know he's**

**Mine**

**I didn't want Alex to wait any longer.I needed to hear her voice.**

"**Hello?"I asked**

"**Hey Ante it's Alex"**

**I stayed quiet because I loved the way she said my name…It was about 40 seconds when..**

"**Hello??Nate"**

"**Oh sorry I just kinda spaced out right now."**

"**Oh its ok"Alex said starting to laugh."Anyway I just called to say..Thanks for listening to me.I haven't talk to anyone like that besides my best friend mitchie.But shes in California"**

"**Yeah…Umm..Alex can I ask you something?"I said getting ready to ask Alex out.**

"**Yeah,of course"She said sweetly.**

"**Umm do you wanna go out tonight?"I asked scared she might reject me.**

"**Well…I still desperately need to tell Shane it's over but I'll think about it I think its just to soon for me right now though"She said**

**I got quiet because Alex was the only girl I had liked in a long time besides Miley.Until I found out she was cheating on my with some guy in her band.**

"**Nate..Im sorry its just im not ready.. I don't even know why I said I'd date Shane.. But all that matters right now is that me and him are over."She said.**

"**No no Alex its ok I understand I should've of know that you would need to time to feel better"**

"**Well I got to go Mitchie is going to call me and tell me when shes coming home…So I'll talk to you later?"She asked desperately wanting to hang up.I could tell by her voice.**

"**Yeah I'll call you tomorrow?I asked**

"**Sure …"She then hung up about 5 seconds afterwards.**

**My conversation with the most amazing girl in the world was over….I went inside to my room and locked the front and my room door.I sat in my room for hours well..it was only 2 hours but still.**

**One more hour till Alex would call Shane and tell him it was over…..**

"**Nate!We're Home!"My mom yelled.**

"**Coming!"I yelled to tell her I'd be down in a minute.**

**When I got downstairs I saw a girl with black hair in the doorway…It was…**

"**Alex?"I said.**

"**Hey Nate can I talk to you outside for a second.?"She asked.**

"**Yeah"When I started walking outside I saw Shane giving me Death glares….He must of really Liked her….**

**I closed the front door"So what did you wa-"I said then all of a sudden Alex crashed her lips into mine and we started making out.**

"**So what did I do to deserve this?"I said joking with her.**

"**Nothing you just …..really helped me and I know you like me….and …..**

'**And??'I said thinking in my head.**

"**And I really like you too…."She said.**

**I looked into her beautiful eyes….and then 5 seconds later….We started making out ….again.**

**It probably lasted a good full five minutes before Shane came through the front door trying to throw away the trash.**

"**A..Alex…."Shane said looking hurt.**

"**Shane…."Alex said.**

"**I already know…It doesn't matter…"Shane said throwing down the garbage and jumping into his Mustang.**

"**SHANE!"Alex yelled after him.**

"**I think I should go…"Alex said..**

"**Ohh well its probably for the best right now I guess?Right?"I asked being considerative.**

"**Yeah…,I'll see you tomorrow?"She asked.**

"**Yeah…wanna meet at the yogo berry tomorrow?"I asked..**

"**Sure see you then"She said walking Home.**

**END OF CHAPPIE!!and while I was writing this I got more reviews for my other chappie!!So thanks every1!!I WILL continue writing this story so thanks ******

**And..wow that was LONG! Well probably not once I add it since ur reading it now btu it was long…And whos heard Demi's new song Don' Forget?I LOVE IT!!**

**And since it's the week end I will update a lot.please review I would like 5 or 6 THANKS!**

**Love Melissa.**


	6. The Great Escape

AN: Ok , So thank you for adding my stories to your favorites

**OK so this chapter will probably be really long so please if u don't have the time right now read later so you don't have to reread the whole chappie. : )**

**Enjoy!! Since its long I want 7 reveiws plz and ty!**

**NOW ENJOY!**

**Alex POV**

**It was 12 pm…I needed to talk to Shane…I cant believe I started to make out with his younger brother Ante.He must of felt awful..UGH!why did I d o it?Oh but why should'nt I have done it?Shane cheated on me.With some slutmshe looked really familiar though…like…TAYLOR SWIFT!Omfg.He is cheating on me with taylor swift?**

**It's probably not a good idea to ask him so my last source….magazines…I walked downstairs to go buy one.Justin and Max were already working.**

"**Alex where are you going?You know Mom and Dad went to a convention they left ME in charge."He said trying to brag..**

"**Your point…"I said.**

"**A…."He said."Actually I have no point…..This is terrible!Wait aren't you going to see Shane?"**

**That's when my heart stopped…My eyes started tearing up…**

"**Alex?What happened?Did you and Shane have a fight or something?"He said getting all concerned.**

**Everytime he said 'Shane'I started to tear more..I couldn't take it…All of a sudden I bursted out crying..A whole bunch of people just started staring.**

"**What!You Have A Problem?!"I said yelling at the people"Your Life Not Interesting Enough?"I ran upstairs to my room**

_**Justin POV**_

"**Umm….NOTHING TO SEE HERE!!COME ON KEEP IT MOVING!"I yelled at the costumers.**

**I wonder what was wrong with alex….I think I ill just leave her alone for a while…**

_**3 hours later…….**_

"**Hey max has Alex come down yet?"I asked max who was scrubbing tables.**

"**Nope Im starting to think she turned into a worm because of the thing I put in her ….Nevermind.Nope haven't seen her…."He said trying to cover something up..**

**I just kept staring at him……….5 seconds later…**

""**OK I'LL TELL YOU JUST STOP THE AGGONY!"He said yelling to me.**

"**Ok I put a spell on Alex's tv so when she turns it on she will turn into a worm"He said…**

"**Max!Great!Now where is she going to be!!"Justin said yelling.**

"**Well worms like plants.."**

"**Her Window Sceil!"I said having a 'brain blast!' (lol!)**

**I ran upstairs to see…an open window with sheets tied in knots easily making a rope to climp down from.**

"**Uh oh.."I looked out of the window seeing that a piece of the sheets were tearing.**

"**She must still be on it!Oh!!What if it tears even more?She'll end up as a pancake and I'll never be in charge again!"**

"**Gotta think of a spell…think think think think….Brain Blast!Just kidding no.Think think think think….Ok I got one!Alex's sheet is almost torn is make her look for some guys porn!Ok no ew ew gross….Umm…..got another!Ok here goes..:My sister alex is almost a pancake so fix that sheet and don't let her weap!**

"**Ok so that was kinda corny…."I look out the window and the sheet is fixed and alex is all the way down looking ok.**

**ALEX POV**

"**OMG!thank you sooo much Justin!"I thought.**

**I ran to YoGo Berry… texting Nate on the way.**_**Hey nate,is it too late for you to go to yogo berry?**_

_**Ummm no let me ask just incase.**_

_**Ok.**_

_**Ok I will meet u in about 5 minutes?**_

_**Ok see you then : )**_

_**K bye.**_

_**O**_**nce I finished texting Nate I got there at Yogo Berry.Since he wasn't there I decided to Text shane to see if he was ok.**

_**Shane,are you ok?**_

**At first it took him about a minute to answer.**

_**Alex?how could u do this tome?**_

_**IM sorry I just idk…**_

_**Alex the girl u saw me kissing….she was….**_

_**I already know….**_

_**So you understand then?**_

_**Yeah I understand HOW u cheated on me with that slut taylor swift.**_

_**What?i was going to break up with her because I met u **_

_**Well why didn't u do it before u asked me??**_

_**Because…idk either.**_

_**Well I have to go because I meeting up with nate..and just so its clear shane…**_

_**Its over …I don't wanma ever talk to u again..im sorry.**_

……_**.If that's how you want it.**_

_**It is…Good bye shane..**_

_**Bye..**_

**Once I close my sidekick I see Nate about to walk over.He opens the door so I turn my frown upside down. : )**

"**Hey Alex,Did I make you wait?**

"**Well….yeah but its ok I was texting ….Mitchie."**

"**Oh ok then so what did you want to talk about?"**

"**Well I need to tell you truth…about me…But not right now its just not the right time."I said.**

"**Then…umm"Heres my chance Nate thought.I can finally ask her out and this time im sure she will say yes."Do you want to talk about it over a Picnic?"He asked**

"**Yea and this time I know better than not to reject you.."I said walking out the door like always..I don't know why I d o it…Its just a habit ,it makes me more…Mysterious.**

**Nate POV**

**Time to text he once again …..**

_**Italic is nate underline is alex**_

_**So.. I have a question for you…**_

_**Shoot **_

_**Ok all the time when we meet up or something you always walk out the door leaving me.Whats up with that?lol**_

_**Idk maybe I know it makes u,u know…it makes u like me more..i can just always see it in your eyes….**_

_**Oh does that mean I AM better than u know how?n u know which who I mean.**_

_**S**_

_**h**_

_**a**_

_**n**_

_**e**_

_**Yeah..u are..i just feel like I can trust you more than him..**_

_**Well thank you..i have a feeling im either being stalked right this second or im blushing …Which would you prefer?**_

_**Well its ok if you being stalked but only by fans that r girls aslong if they're not as hot as me and if u were blushing id probably be doing the same to u.**_

_**So u guess?**_

_**Im going to guess stalking…turn around..**_

**I turn around and see alex putting her phone away smiling at me.**

"**Guess you couldn't keep away from me?"I asked**

"**How'd u know?"she said laughing.**

"**Wanna go for a walk on the beach?"I said making a move**

"**Sure.."**

**Before we went to the beach we stopped by eachother's houses getting sandles and shorts.**

**ALEX POV**

**Since we were going to the beach we figured we get some sandles and a change of clothes.Since I was with THE nate gray I needed to look my best.Besides he wasn't going to wear a disguise for the first time… **

**I ran upstairs looking for black capri's getting a swim suit tank top bikini.I then ran to the mirror and scrunched up my hair.Making it the most curly luscious waves ever.I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen, Got a pack of breath mints and guess what.I put them ALL in my mouth.Just in case something happens ….**

**I walked outside seeing nate in swim shorts and sandles, not wearing his disguise…Wonder what tomorrows headlines will be…**

**Nate pov**

**I was waiting for Alex to come outside and look at me in awe.But it didn't happen like that.I was the in awe,Alex just looked so perfect in her bikini top I felt like I was looked at her like she was naked or anything…But I must of stared to much bc…**

"**Im gunna go get a sweater incase we're out longer."She said walking back inside.**

"**OMGITSNATEGRAY!"some girl yelled like right in back of my head.**

"**GETHIM!!HESTOHOT!!"another girl yelled**

"**AHHHHH!!"said all the screaming girls that were in front were now on the floor crying because they were pushed getting stepped on.**

"**uh oh.."I said starting to run…and right when I started running Alex walked outside and got all sad because she thought I Ditched her or something.**

**Then she saw all the screaming girls ..**

_**ALEX POV**_

_**TEXTING.**_

_**So r u cheating on me w/ all those girls?lol**_

**To tell u the truth…**

_**!!**_

**No.**

_**God!u were about to give me a heartattack.!**_

**Sorry: ( but im the 1 having the heart attach here w/ ever1 following me!!**

_**True wait I have an idea …**_

**Ok But hurry up im hiding now..they're searching all the trash cans on the street.**

_**k lol**_

**I texted shane..**

_**SHANE?**_

**Yes ex**

_**Can u do me a little favor?? Plz :) )**_

**As long as I don't need a mustache : )**

_**Good then umm well I know u still like me and stuff but me and nate were going to the beach wen a whole bunch pf girls started following him do u think u can u know..**_

**Make then follow me?Of COURSE I cant**

_**Thanks wait wat**_

**Just kidding I'll prove to u that I am better than nate and better than every1 eles..**

_**If u say so….**_

**Oh I do…**

**Part a of my plan is done.Shane should be her in **

**3**

**2**

"**Alex over here!"Shane yelled.**

**I knew it..obvious he wants me back I mean who wouldn't?He came here topless….pretty much showing off her abs and arms.**

**But man was he hot..in the light..looking at me ….**

"**I think I will go for a walk….."Shane said getting attention.**

**Way more attention then supposed to get…Being topless with abs and nice arms..bad idea…Especially for Shane gray..He now had all the girls that were following nate and about 11 moms literly Running after him.**

"**Wow"nate said.**

"**What"I asked**

"**I think I should try that…."he said**

**I just started to laugh at that.Oh he is just so adorable..Then we walked back to the sub station got the picnic basket and went to the beach.**

**It was now about 6:37 .It was getting hot,which was weird it never gets hot…So since it was I took of my sweater and tied it around my waste making it look like a mini skirt.I could literly feel nate staring at me like before.But I knew he wouldn't dare go that far because of his purity ring.I also had one but I hardly ever wore it..Except for tonight.I wore it because I was scared to go out with him at night I don't know why but I was…**

**We had just gotten to the beach and all of a sudden we started holding hands..I swear I had just heard a camera go 'click!' but I didn't dare turn around for the photographer to take a picture of my face.So me and nate just kept walking along the beach.Once we finally got tired we sat down on the sand and looked at the ocean and the sunset..**

**We both started getting hungry a while after so we opened the picnic basket and everything in it was amazing.It was filled with all my favorite foods:Doritos (some spicy kind but yum!),carrots so nicks YOU know what was ok,two pieces of cake that had sprinkles on it,donuts,milk,coke,and pretty much everything else that would make any other date awesome.**

**Nate pulled out the salads first.We started chowing down talking about how we wanted our lives to change.We both wanted the complete opposite.He wanted to quit the band and be regular so he would have more time for personal things like me,BUT I wanted to make my first cd to finish it with my single song so I could travel with nate.But we both knew only one of those dreams would happen..**

**After we ate almost half of everything in the basket we were so full we didn't even want to move.It was about 8 pm by then so we were staring into the stars not even talking because we were reading eachothers minds….Just kidding we were texting .**

**NOT.We actually were reading eachothers minds we had gotten to know eachother that well..**

**I sat up..and just stared into nate's eyes for minutes before he noticed.He was just so quiet like he usually is ,just a whole lot more fun than in the magazines..I guess I just judged then by their looks…but I'm kinda glad I did or else things would have never been like this.**

**Me not liking them is what made me to like them..Just don't know how it happened..**

**Ok I was now bored so I layed back down and dialed nate's number.and all of a sudden I heard my song playing on his phone…well obvious I could tell because his phone started playing it.**

How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?

He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true

How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?

He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

He's your love  
How do you know?  
How do you know?

**Nate knew I was listening to it so he didn't pick up…the song just kept playing…**

**And before I knew it..**

How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?  
From 

That's how you know he's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh.

His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

**BOOM!Apound of flashing lights us up..No it wasn't lightning…it was photographers..We had to get away…We picked up ours phones and ran for it..**

**It was the only thing we could do.**

**It felt like miles before we could stop running.We had only been running for about 10 minutes and we had already ran about 2 miles.They wouldn't give up..I felt like if we didn't just let them take our pictures we'd end up dieing of tiredness and it wasn't good for nate's diabetes.**

"**nate wait ,just let them take our pictures,what'll happen to us?**

"**Ok…"he said ready to faint on the sand .**

**We both layed down for a good 10 minutes having more and more photographers take our pictures..**

**After that we were done..we walked over towards the street still being followed by photographers.. Once we hit the street we ran for it..I couldn't feel better than running.I could tell nate was enjoying it too.He was going crazy with joy while we were laughing it off.**

**Oh yeah and While I was writing this chappie I got a lot of reviews .And sometimes when I find a story I like it has like 20 chappies and I need to catch up so im gunna go slow for more ppl that deside to read my story.So now on I will write the story every other day.BUT DONTWORRY!!bc on weekends I will update more than once a day!so YYAYAYAYYA!!**

**Thx for reading and reviewing :) time to count the pages for this!! 9 and 1 fourth of a page wowie!!SUPA COOL!!time for bed took me al day writing this. Now its 11:13 pm**

**So what I do fo u ppl?im only 12 lol but I don't care its fine b me.**

**READ AND REVEIW!**


	7. My Bad Mistake

AN:Heyyyyyyy ok so like I got

AN:Heyyyyyyy** ok so like I got ??I have no clue how many reviews I got but I think it was like 4 or 5?IDK well something like that.oki need another pole bc I only start writing when ideas come to me so yesterday I couldn't write oh and bc my computer internet broke so yeah my dad fixed it..SO at the end of this chappie I will do a pole so enjoy this I guess.**

**CHAPTER 7: My Bad Mistake.**

**ALEX POV**

**It was still Night me and nate went to his backyard and layed there.Well obviously we couldn't go back to my house because it was like 1 in the morning,so I suggested we go to his house.I knew if I went home right now Justin would get all Pissy with me so we didn't.**

**Nate and I watched the stars and talked about our lives.**

"**So I think my friend Mitchie will be coming back soon,and that will take care of the Shane problem,she has a major crush on him,"I said**

"**Good and besides I know shane has been getting a little jealous with me hanging around you."**

**Really? I thought.Wow I must have really let him down..but hey,who wouldn't want me back?Tuh well besides Riley.**

"**Shane is jealous?"I asked curious .**

"**Yeah …"He said.**

"**Wow…"I replied.**

"**Oh Hey I gotta go to the bathroom I'll be right back."He said.**

"**Ok."I said as he left while it got completely dark.**

**Shane POV**

**Ohhh perfect…nate just went to the bathroom!And now I make my move…**

**I headed downstairs through the kitchen and out the back door.All Alex could see was a moving figure.**

"**That was fast."She said.**

"**Yup"I said changing my voice to sound like nate.**

**It quiet after I said that.So I just kept looking at Alex.Man she's hot…I could barely tell it was even Alex so that was good.She looked back at me and we leaned in and …kissed.**

**It was all going perfect before I heard the backdoor slam **_**SHUT.**_

_**Nate pov **_

"**Alex?!"nate said looking at Alex **

"**nate?"alex asked confused.**

**The porchlight turned on and the mysterious figure was..**

"**SHANE?"I said surprised as he was about to run away.**

"**Uh….."He said still in shock knowing he had been caught.**

**Omg so so so sorry that I had to cut it short.Its cuz my moms mad at me for asking her a million times to go to target to yea I will finish chap tomorrow. CYA!!**

**Oh and pole will be on chap 8 bye bye**


	8. Cars and Kisses

Hey and omg im so sorry I didn't update I said I would its cuz I went to target then when I came home it was already 9 and Im not allowed on after 9 :( SO YEAH heres chap wat 8

**Hey and omg im so sorry I didn't update I said I would its cuz I went to target then when I came home it was already 9 and Im not allowed on after 9 :( SO YEAH heres chap wat 8?Wow that's fast**

**And omg I LOVE RYAN.**

**Chapter 8:Wtf?(What the f)**

"**Uhhh"Shane said again.**

"**Uhh??"nate said.**

**"Uhh?"Alex said.**

"**Uhh….."Shane said.**

"**Uhhh??"nate said**

"**Uhhh….gotta go!"Shane said running out jumping the fence that was like 10 feet high.**

"**Dammmmmnnnnnnn"Alex said quietly**

**And with that Shane disappeared into the darkness with all the other trees.**

"**Talk about a first date…"Nate said.**

**"Shhhyeah…"Alex said.**

**After Shane left Alex said it was time to go home,so Nate walked Alex to her window because the Front door was locked.**

**Alex was about to climp up the rope when Nate spun her around facing him.He pulled her in for a...kiss...**

**_smoochhhhhh_**

**It lasted about a minute when a cars headlights was coming straight towards them.They both stood there wide eyed not knowing what to do.The car was now about 10 to 15 feet away...**

**God sorry to leave you hanging but I have way to many ideas what can happen so heres a poll and look i spelled poll right :) Lol here you go.**

a:alex uses her magic to save them.

b:hannah/miley kidnaps her.

c:shane jumps in and save from car.

d:its mitchie with her drivers license!

e:justin was spying on them and saves them

f:other tell me what it should be!


	9. Magic and Yelling

OK so I couldn't wait any longer I NEEDED to review after all its Saturday night and tomorrow I have a party to go to so I will try and do 3 chaps tonight if there is no poll

**OK so I couldn't wait any longer I NEEDED to review after all its Saturday night and tomorrow I have a party to go to so I will try and do 3 chaps tonight if there is no poll.So here are the results.**

**A:Alex uses her magic to save them ****1 1 1**

**B:Hannah/Miley kidnaps Alex 1(w/ help from jake ryan)**

**C:Shane jumps in and saves them from the car 1 **

**D:It's Mitchie with her Driver's License! 1 1**

**E:Justin was spying on them and saves them**

**F:Other tell me what it should be! 1 **

**Thank you Kessy0105 for other!**

**Drum Roll Pollllease!!**

**And the winner is….**

**A!**

**B!**

**C!**

**D!**

**E!**

**F!**

**G! h I j k l m n o p!!q r s JK!!**

**Ok A won but I need to figure out how to explain it to him….She wants to tell him but its toooo early…**

**Well lets see with 'a' idk how to explain it bc its way to early for that**

**With "b'that creates drama but eventually she has to come back so no**

**B IS OFFICIALLY OUT**

**With 'c' ohhh so much drama about wat some1 told me !!**

'**d' it would be cool but it ruins the moment bc they are scared not excited**

**D IS OUT**

'**e' Justin would be messed up for spying but a loving brothers so maybe…**

**And **

'**f' I like wat kessy has so MAYBE!!**

**You'll see later on.So here you go..**

**Chapter 9:Wizards and Magic**

**POV OF ALEX**

**The car was less then 10 ft away…What should I do!!I cant think!!OHHH…..I don't want to risk our lifes so I have no choice left…**

"**I'm scared of this car so take us to my kitchen's bar!"I yelled out saying a spell poofing us inside.**

**Nick was just about to start screaming when he opened his eyes and saw everything was dark..**

"**Umm hello?"He said."Am I dead?"**

"**No"I said about to laugh.**

"**Then who are you?"He said feeling around touching me in places he shouldn't be touching.**

"**Im your conscious"I said practically laughing.**

"**Really?"He said playing dumb realizing it was me.**

"**Uh huh"I said zapping the lights turning them on.**

"**Whoa what was that"he said looking around the room.**

"**Oh I turned the lights on"I said.**

"**But how?You're way over here next to me…."He said kinda freaking out.**

"**There's something I've been wanting to tell you.."**

"**Yea?"He asked concerned.**

"**Well Im a …."I said nervous..**

"**You're?"Nate said continuing my sentence.**

"**I'm a wizard"I said.**

"**Ok then I'm a warlock"He said joking because he didn't know I was serious.**

"**No..Nate Im serious.Im a wizard"I said.**

"**What do you mean?Like harry potter?"**

"**Sorta…"I said.**

"**Alex this isn't time for games!We almost got hit by a car and somehow we're inside your house!"He said yelling at me .**

"**Well im not playing games with you boy!Look!To stop all the racket I'll wear a jacket"I said magically poofing on a jacket.**

"**Ummmm…ok Alex you're kinda freaking me out…"**

"**Why Nate!Why cant you just believe me!You just saw what I did!"I said screaming at him.**

"**Because its all just to fast!"He yelled back**

"**OK THEN NATE!LEAVE!"I seriously yelled.**

"**OK I WILL!"He yelled back leaving.**

"**OK THEN FINE!BYE!"I yelled**

"**BYE!"he yelled back slamming the door.**

**I slid down to the floor and zapped the lights off crying.**

**Ok so like there was a lot of emotion and drama..**

**Ohhhh poor alex and Nate!!God they are soooo perfect for eachother but wow.and you guys I have no intention of where this leads It just pops into my head when I start writing!!So heres a poll bc I have many Ideas again!!**

**A:alex calls shane to talk to him**

**B:alex goes over to shanes house and sneaks in talking to shane.**

**C:she calls mitchie and something bad happens to mitchie**

**D:justing/ or max heard alex and goes down stairs to comfort her.**

**Thanks and I will try to update as soon as possible so you need to vote and fast!!**


	10. Sneaking out and Sleeping over?

Hey sorry I didn't update earlier

**Hey sorry I didn't update earlier. But like I have school an stuff,and I NEVER do my homework but surprisingly im passing all my classes with A's and B's :).MUAHAHHA anyway enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10:Running off.**

**I was still on the kitchen floor crying.I knew Nate probably wasn't crying so I decided to suck it up,but I needed someone to talk to..I couldn't call Mitchie because it was already 2 in the morning.I was desperate so I had only one choice …**

**I walked over to the front door opened it,and walked outside ,closing the door softly.Once I got out I remembered about the car earlier..It was too scary to walk outside again,because this time…I was alone.**

"**Threemetris Mobetris"I said over and over unyil I reached Shane's bedroom window will I was still on the first floor outside but I was basically right under it.**

"**Please let this work…."I said**

**."Tomnunan Kenisis"I said looking at myself causing me to float up in the air to Shane's window.**

"**Focus…."I said.**

**I opened the window all the way and once I was in I lost my focus looking at Shane and fell on the floor making a huge **

_**THUMP**_

**Sound.**

"**God I should have used the no gravitation spell…"I thought.**

**Shane woke up right after the sound I made falling on the floor.**

"**Alex?"He said still sleepy**

"**Shane?Can I talk to you?"I asked quietly.**

_**SHANE POV OH YEAH UP ABOVE WAS ALEX'S POV(NOW ITS SHANE)**_

**I woke up because I heard some sort of thud,I looked up seeing Alex looking at me in desperate need of something.**

"**Shane?Can I talk to you?"She asked.**

"**Umm yeah hold on"I said getting out of bed picking up my shirt from the floor putting it on.**

"**Ok,Now we can talk…"I said.**

**Alex got on my bed and sat there.She motioned for me to sit down also.I sat down..**

"**Do you want the short story or Long story?"She asked.**

"**Which ever will tell me the most :I said smiling.**

"**Ok long story."She said.**

_**30 MINUTES LATER…..**_

"**But why did he get mad at you?You skipped that."I said curious..**

"**To be truthful…"I said.**

**I looked wide eyed at her waiting for an answer.**

"**Im a wizard.."She said.**

"**A wizard?"I asked.**

"**Yea…Im a wizard…Its kinda like Harry Potter"**

"**Whoa….And he got mad at you for that?"I asked fascinated.**

"**Yeah.."She said**

"**Well I think that being a wizard is cool."I said with a smile on my face.**

"**Really?"she asked.**

"**Yea…So hey do you want to watch a movie or something?"I said,**

"**yeah"she replied.**

"**Ok I have ..Terminator 2 and ..What happens in Vegas."I said**

"**Ummmm What happens in Vegas"she replied.**

"**OK"I said popping the disk in the DVD player.**

**The movie started and once it got to the main menu I hit 'PLAY'**

_**AN HOUR LATER……**_

_**Shane pov still**_

**Me and Alex were still on my bed watching the movie.**

"**Alex do you want something to drink?"I asked**

……**..A few minutes later…….**

"**Alex?"I asked about to fall asleep..**

**Ok so there a what 2 or 3 ways I can go from there.**

**A:Alex was about to leave.**

**B:Alex falls asleep in shanes room(very dramatic because of nate!will he find her?)**

**C:Nate goes in the room seeing nate and shane asleep together thinking exactly the opposite of what happened.**

**Thanks and please vote because I cant continue without your votes!**

_**Love Melissa….**_


	11. Uh oh

Hey

**Hey!Sorry I made you all wait forever!**

**Lots of things have happened so far in my have been terrifying..:( **

**But I will get over it right now just for you guys :)**

**So here ya go.**

**RECAP!:**

"Alex?"I asked about to fall asleep..

Alex was still on the swore he heard something in his room or downstairs.

"Only one way tofind out right?"Shane thought

Shane opened his closet door getting a baseball bat,then moved over to his bedroom door and opened it.

He moved slowy through the hall just incase someone was in his tip toed through the stairs to the kitchen.

Around the corner In the kitchen Shanesaw…

"Nate?"Shane asked seeing Nate taking drugs.

"What are you going!"Shane yelled to him,

"N-n-nothing.."He said.

"Uh huh,sure.."Shane replyed.

"N-n-n-no re-a-ally."He said.

"Whatever"Shane said picking Nate putting him over his shoulder carrying him up the stairs leaving the bat in the kitchen floor.

Shane made it all the way up the stairs to Nate's bedroom door,opened it,and threw Nate on the bed,gently.

"GOOD-night"Shane said.

"g-g-g-good n-i-"Nate said passing out.

'Whoa,how much did he have?'Shane thought.

'Oh crap I need to get rib of the drugs he was doing!Mom and dad would have killed him if they caught him doing stuff like that.'Shane thought

Shane ran down the stairs quietly going to the kitchen table.

He got there and picked up the drugs."Crack?"Shane said.

"Oh come on!Nate could do way better then that"Shane said.

SHANE POV

I looked around the kitchen the cabnets,fridge,freezer, was nothing must have hid it somewhere no one would look.

"The veggie cabnet…"I said.

I went to the vegetable cabinet and saw the rest of the drugs.

"Damn that boy has some sweet connections!Weed,cocaine,crack,damn who does this boy talk to!" I wondered out loud.

I picked them all up and guess what?I did !I picked them up and burned them in the fire I threw them in the trash someone would sure enough find them

After I took care of Nate's business I walked back upstairs seeing it was now 5:08.

"Whoa…Im tired now"I said passing out on the bed holding on the Alex's waste.

NO POV

"SHANE!"Nate yelled.

"Wha?"Shane said getting up a little.

Shane looked the clock,it was already then got fully awake looking left seeing alex asleep.

"Wow she looks so fragile.."Shane said

The sheets were over alex so Shane didn't think she had taken her clothes off or anything.

Boy was he wrong!Shane took the sheets off Alex trying to awake her.

"Whoa!"Shane said seeing alex only in her bra and underwear.

"Damn,if nate saw he'd think me and Alex had a little fun together.."Shane said.

"SHANE!"Nate said knocking on the door,but shane was to occupied looking at Alex.

Nate opened the door seeing Shane's hand reached for Alex's b**b(lol,it seemed appropriate)

"SHANE!"Nate yelled for the last time seeing Alex and Shane.

Shane quickly moved his hand over to his woke up immediately.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Alex yelled.

Shane pushed Nate and threw Alex's clothes to her to put them on.

"OMG!Shane why didn't you WAKE ME!"She yelled.

"Uhhhhh….Idk?"Shane said.

**SORRY TO END CHAP LIKE THIS!BUT I WILL MAYBE CONTINUE IT ON HALLOWEEN TOMORROW!GUESS WAT!I found out wat a slut stand for:Sweet,little,unforgettable,thing.**

**LOL!ISNT THAT AWESOME!NOW IM A S.L.U.T!**


	12. Leaving

Whoa?How longs it been since I updated this story.I don't know but I'm sorry about not updating so here you guys go.

Oh btw I need to skip forward A little..like a few days ..

So heres what happened..

Alex left completely petrified and Nate and Shane aren't talking and Alex has been ignoring both.

Shane's moved on but Nate hasn't he still likes Alex.

_

Connect was packing outside putting thinks in their RV while their parents had already still hadn't came to say goodbye she hadn't talk to them for a week.

Nate was waiting for Alex to come by because everyone else was done packing.

"Dude..face 's not coming."Jason said.

"No,I know she will."Nate replied..

Sure enough he was right,there was Alex standing across the slowly walked over..and hugged Nate putting her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry for being mad at you "She whispered near his neck.

"Its okay"He said as she let go.

"No its not okay.I was mad at you for something stupid it wasn't even your fault.I shouldn't have been mad at of being mad at you we would of have more time to be together..but now it's too late because you're leaving..

"No..it's not too late..Alex..Do you want to go on tour with us?"Nate asked.

Alex laughed and jumped up to hug Nate

"Yes!I'd love too but I'd have to ask my parents."

" because I think Shane is getting pretty pissed for having to wait."

Right after He said that Alex ran to her house and surely enough only asked her mom because her dad is to overproctected.

Alex's mom said yes and She ran to her room and did a spell to choose her clothes and magically they went in a suitcase..

Not even 2 minutes later Alex came running outside to Nate.

"Let me guess they said.."

"Yes!"Alex said with joy.

"Okay then do you want me to help you pack?"

"I already did"With that Alex snapped her fingers and two suitcases came floating by her side.

"Oh Yeah!Maybe you being a wizard is a good thing."

"Totally!"Alex said walking over to the stairs of the RV.

"Well..Come On!"Alex said and went inside.

With that the RV started to leave…

I personally liked this my opinion doesn't matter!Yours does!So please review!Thanks


	13. The End,Sequel Coming!

I didn't expect for me to end this story but I am. There is there going to be a sequel though! So don't get sad, get glad! Hah, ok the sequel will be called: On the Road.

It's going to be Co-written and Co-edited by my new editor Katie! I just posted the chapter for I'll always love you which she edited and wrote the ending of the chapter.

So I hope you all will be looking forward to the sequel. And sadly there will be no epilogue for the ending!

On the Road is going to be a totally different version of the entire cast. In the beginning, it is going to start off with the wizard competition. And its not who you think will win... only way to find out is to read it. You should expect it maybe in this week or the next.

Thanks for all the reviews in this story and my others! You guys are great.

List of Reviewers:

CuteRockstar101,Kro22,GreenDemonAngel,babiixilyx3,blingbunnie1123jonas_Lover,

Angel1025,Isabel,selgojbdemlorujmusic,Kessy0105,…,tyler,xoprincessizxo,Sevenfold.,

Zialicious,rockchick335,and Destiny.

Sorry if your name gets cut off!!

Look for On the Road!


End file.
